


Pink

by Sinhaya



Series: JINSON one shots [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Rose - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, kinda nsfw at the end but its like 2 lines, student Jinyoung and Jackson, tattoo artist Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: Tatoo artist Jackson doesn’t expect his crush to come in ask for an appointment for a session ...It doesn’t help that Jinyoung wants a tattoo on his upper thigh ...
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: JINSON one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680367
Kudos: 53





	Pink

Jackson wasn’t prepared to see Jinyoung open the shop’s door that day, definitely wasn’t prepared for him to ask for a tattoo.

Jackson knew the younger, they went to some classes together, and he always had admired the other, Mark called it a crush, but Jackson would never admit. Because, no matter what, the two never would have a chance to meet or even talk to each other, they were too different, one was an art major, working as an apprentice in a tattoo shop, while the other was a literature major, the top student of his year.

So, when Jinyoung does cross the door that day, Jackson doesn’t know how to react. He freezes in shock before he can even start to greet him, and he knows he starts to get red too, his cheeks starting to feel a bit hot. Jinyoung looks at him, rising one of his eyebrows before shrugging his shoulders, entering further in the shop.

“Good afternoon !” the younger greets as he comes up to the counter, “I would like an appointment for a tattoo,” he asks Jackson

Jackson’s eyes widen and he fails to avoid stuttering in front of the other

“oh, oh, yeah of course, yeah”, he says, taking out the planner on the desk, avoiding any eye contact, “ what would the design be ? to make sure the time window is enough to finish it in one session and to check if the tattoo artist is available “ he precises

“ I saw one of the designs on the shop’s Instagram page,” Jinyoung says, “ it was a rose if I remember well” he adds, taking out his phone to show the specific picture.

Jackson notes the details before going on to take a look at the design. It was one of his own designs, it wasn’t tattooed on anyone, just posted because he thought it was a nice sketch. Apparently Jinyoung thought the same.

The older gulps, thinking about how he would be the one to tattoo the other, and his imagination runs wild at the simple thought. He clears his throat, never making eye contact with Jinyoung as he puts back the phone on the counter,

“ It’s a big design, and the details are a bit intricate so I’d say about 2 hours. When would the best time for you be then? the artist is available anytime every day during weekdays from 5 pm to 9 pm “ he says, checking his own schedule for good measures, even though he knew he hadn’t anything planned this week.

“ Is the artist available now then ?” Jinyoung asks and Jackson stills. “yes, he is. Where would like your tattoo then ?” the older asks, hoping the placement not to be somewhere he couldn’t handle.

“ My upper thigh” the younger answers and Jackson swear he is going to die that day.

* * *

Jinyoung was laid on his back on the hydraulic chair, pants off for obvious reasons. He was typing leisurely on his phone, completely at ease with how he was. He was only in his underwear, but his sweater was long enough to cover everything. 

Jackson, on the other hand, was trying his best to distract himself with the disinfectant, making sure he was not caught staring at the younger’s smooth thighs, or even getting hard at the thought of seeing Jinyoung half-naked.

“ Is this your first tattoo?”, Jackson asks, preparing to explain the procedure if it was the case

“Oh no !” the younger says, “I already have a tattoo” he assures, and Jackson is only more flustered because Jinyoung already had a tattoo?

If he was honest, Jackson wouldn’t have believed that, because the younger was always properly dressed, was very polite, always had this proper attitude to him, never even went to parties, from what Jackson knew, and now, knowing that he already had been tattooed, Jinyoung seems really different from what the older was imagining. 

Way more badass.

Not wanting to waste more time, Jackson takes the template where he had drawn the design, before going up to the younger. 

“Where should I place this ?” he asks, to confirm precisely where he was to tattoo Jinyoung.

The latter takes the older’s hands, placing them just under his pelvis, letting the upper top of the design run under the sweater. Jinyoung brings the fabric closer to his stomach, and Jackson presses the material against the younger’s skin. As he puts even pressure on the template, to make sure the design is copied on the other’s skin, he is pretty sure he feels Jinyoung’s breath stop. 

He takes his hands off the younger quickly, peeling off the template, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable in any way.

“Is this okay ?” he asks, as he turns back to put the paper in the trash. 

“ Yeah, it’s perfect” he hears the younger whispering

“ Okay then, let’s start this” Jackson says before sitting on his stool next to Jinyoung.

He fills out the gun with ink before starting with the outline of the biggest flower, on a part that’s not as sensitive as the others, to make sure Jinyoung was alright. 

The first insertion of the needle wasn’t something Jinyoung was prepared to but as time goes, he gets used to the feeling. 

The coloring, however, he didn’t do for the first tattoo, so as the needle progresses on his skin, he can’t help but whimper at the pain. Jackson goes slowly, hoping to reduce the feeling, but he had a job to do and couldn’t stop in the middle. So he continues, but the sounds coming out of the younger’s mouth sound so different, would sound so much better in another context. Blinking forcefully to forget whatever image his mind had formed, Jackson goes back to the last part of the tattoo, wiping the excess ink from the younger’s thigh. 

But Jinyoung sounds so in pain, Jackson, even though he is trying not to embarrass himself, tries to start ( finally) a conversation with the other.

“So what do you study ?”, he asks, even though he knew the answer

“ I know you know what I study Jackson, stop talking and just finish this” Jinyoung hisses, and the older is shocked because, since when did he know his name 

Jackson stops in his movements, and Jinyoung looks at him properly for the first time since he entered the shop, unshed tears in his eyes.

“ What are you doing? Yes, I know, kinda impossible to miss since you hang out with Mark hyung all the time “ Jinyoung says, rolling his eyes “ I’ve had like the biggest crush on you since like forever, but you don’t seem to care so can you please finish the tattoo so I can go home ?”

Jackson can’t speak, because  _ what?  _

Jinyoung had a crush on  _ him _ ? since forever? 

How did he miss the signs? 

Also what? 

Since when did he care nothing about the other? 

“What do you mean by ‘you don’t seem to care’?” Jackson asks, frowning, putting down the gun still in his hands

“ well, I wanted to get one of your designs for my tattoo so I came here but you ignored me so it is kinda obvious, no ?” the other says in a small voice, head hanging low for the first time since he came in the shop.

“No, oh my god”, the older exclaims, “ No  _ I  _ have the biggest crush on you, I just didn’t expect you to come here and to confess” Jackson comes closer to the younger’s face, cupping his cheek with his now ungloved hand “ I didn’t know you were interested in me, hell I didn’t even know you knew I existed” he adds, smiling shamefully 

“ kinda hard to miss with all these muscles “ Jinyoung whispers and Jackson blushes furiously

He takes a step back, scratching the back of his head, questioning himself if he was doing the right thing 

“ so if i ask you on a date right now, you won’t say no ?” He asks, voice not louder than a whisper, stare fixed on the floor, not wanting to see a possible rejection from the other.

“I’ll gladly go on a date with you Jackson” Jinyoung answers, smiling brightly, cheeks pink as they stare at each other for a few moments.

Jackson quickly finishes the tattoo ( after disinfecting everything again ), and they go out of the shop together, taking their time on their first, unexpected, date.

And if the next day, they kiss each other before going to class, shocking everyone in the hallway, they just shrug their shoulders.

And if sometime later, Jackson’s hand crawls against the tattoo, mouth kissing the details with feathery touches, as the other hand jerks Jinyoung off, who moans head thrown back in pleasure, it’s all thanks to that rose.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this didn't turn out as i expected, so i hope y'all gonna like this, i actually wrote the prompt for a whole other feeling but it went like this ...
> 
> come at me @jiaernyoung or at main @sinhaya901 on twitter  
> muah
> 
> edit : seems like tattoo universe is liked by some of my closest friends, so im planning on writing more one shots based on this universe ... coming up is Jinyoung pining ( bal this is for you ^^)


End file.
